Original Spell
by PracticalMagic672
Summary: There're some things they know for certain. Always throw spilled salt over your left shoulder. Keep rosemary by your garden gate. Plant lavender for luck. And fall in love whenever you can. xxxxPractical Magicxxxx
1. Broom Fell , Company's coming

**Original Spell**

**Disclaimer** : I don't own anyone. None of the characters including the children do I own. So , don't sue me.

**Rating **: T : Detailed death , frightening moments , medical terms , language , and some brief sexual implying.

**Summary : **There are some things they know for certain. Always throw spilled salt over your left shoulder. Keep rosemary by your garden gate. Plant lavender for luck. And fall in love whenever you can.

**Notes **: Takes place four months after 'Kill Billie vol.1'. Piper has two sons , Wyatt , 3 , and Chris , 1. Piper and Leo are still together , Leo's not frozen. Phoebe's four months pregnant and sort of with Dex. She doesn't love him and the only reason she is still around him is because she's having his child. They aren't married. Paige is single. Henry is not in this story.

**Notes 2** : When reviewing my story please tell me what I can do to make it better , things you don't agree with , things you like and things that your not sure of. One-lined reviews are not my favorite to get.

**Crossover** : With Practical Magic (1998 film with Sandra Bullock and Nicole Kidman , also one of my favorite books written by 'Alice Hoffman') If you haven't seen the movie that's perfectly alright. You don't necessarily need to.

**I hope you enjoy my story. I worked rather hard on it. I warn it starts out slow , but will get better.** **Read on ... Let the story begin .. **

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 1 - Broom Fell , Company's coming**_

"Good day."

"Have a nice walk and stay dry , Mr. Rogers." Sally Owens acknowledged the old man as he walked out of her botanical shop. Seeing as how she had no other customers , she slouched behind the counter and watched the man go.

The bell rang atop the door as he exited the shop , not moving very quickly due to his old age , he made it to the sidewalk and looked both ways , debating on which way to go.

"Hello Mr. Rogers. Where ye off to this morning ?" The towns paper boy stopped on his bicycle to pat the old man's shoulder.

The old man responded by hesitantly glancing over to the young lad and smiling, "Well , I , uh , stopped here at this shop to buy my wife some shampoo she likes. She enjoys the smell of the stuff , you know. " the paper boy nodded. "...Then I was going to go down to that trinket store over on Peabody street. My great granddaughters's turning six and I'd like to get her something nice." The old man adjusted his cap to be better shielded from the rain by lifting it up and turning it tilted to the side only to reveal a head full of gray hair.

Sally watched in earnest. The man had been doing the same things everyday for the past three years. The poor thing had seem to forgotten his wife had died almost ten years ago and his great granddaughter was at least 18 now.

"Well that's good Mr. Rogers. I hope you have a nice evening." The paper boy patted the old man's shoulder once more and headed into Sally's shop. Mr. Rogers looked both ways on the street once more and stepped onto the white bricks.

"Hey Adam." Sally sat up straight on her stool. "What have you got for me today ?"

"Aw , Ms. Owens. I'm afraid I'll I have for you is bills." Adam dug through the large sling bag and retrieved an off-white envelope with her address and a stamp with the golden gate bridge on it.

"Anything else I can do for you , Ms. Owens ?"

"Uh , yea. I have some outgoing mail back in the back if you'd like to get it for me." Sally replied , pointing to the white wooden door at her left.

"Mr. Rogers ! Look out !"

Sally turned to look back at the road only to notice old man Rogers standing in the middle of the road , caught in the middle of a bicycle run. Thirty bicycles swerved around him and he stood , wide eyed at the sight. Soon the bicycles passed and Mr. Rogers watched them go in relief. He smiled to himself , he knew he'd just escaped a potentially horrific experience.

"Mr. Rogers !"

Sally leaped around her counter and rushed towards the street , frightened about what was going to follow. It was going to happen , again.

Mr. Rogers turned in fear as he caught a glimpse of a woman still pointing at him despite the fact that the bicycles had disappeared. He stood there , face to face with a large loading truck. He held up his hands like he was surrendering to a battle. The loading truck's driver quickly hit the brakes but it was too late , the man had already been forced under the truck and the only thing that was left was his cap that landed atop the windshield.

"No!" Sally shouted , halting at the edge of the sidewalk . She would have checked on the man in the street if it weren't for the fact that his blood was already puddling out onto the road.

Sally brought a hand to cover her mouth that gaped in horror. Considering how fast she'd come to the scene she still had the letter locked tightly in her palm.

"Poor Mr. Rogers." A voice whispered sadly behind her. Sally peered over her shoulder to see Adam , with his arms folded behind her. "That's the third time that's happened in the past five months. Oh well." Sally scrunched her forehead.

Every time it happened it was always the same response.

Sally sighed with griefThis had to stop. She needed to call someone.

Sally wasn't above having an ulterior motive. Not when it came to a problem that she couldn't fix. This problem had been going on for months and Sally was fearful that the love spells she had been taught would not render to the vanquishing potions she might need. Sally needed more than practical magic , she needed charmed magic.

She watched as the driver of the loading vehicle dragged Mr. Rogers by his arms to the opposite side walk where he put him down and returned back to his truck. She shook her head in disappointment and in lack of understanding. _'What she needed was her cousins , they were indeed her ulterior motive...'_

**She needed to ask for their help. Their magical help. **

**-----------------------------**

_**4 days later ... **_

She sat inside the moving vehicle. Staring out the window of the passenger side. So hot and tired she could barely think clearly. Summer nights were always so unbearable , specially now. She sighed , inhaling what little oxygen there still was. She guided her finger to the glass window and followed a rain drop with the tip of her nail. The window was cold , it felt nice.

"Are you okay ?" Piper asked. She glanced over at her younger sister when she pulled up next to a big truck and waited for the light to change green.

"Yes." She answered in such a tone that was soft and sounded like she was about to burst into rain drops herself. "It's raining."

"Nah uh. She's thinking again." Paige exhaled loudly , taking her ear phones off of her ears and clicking the 'off' button on her cd player. "She's been staring off like that for an hour now."

"I have not , and I'm not thinking about anything." Phoebe retracted her finger from the window and shoved her hand into her lap. She licked her lips and forwarded her eyes to the view ahead of her. "Green light."

The car was once again in motion and Piper felt even more worried than she did before. "Are you sure your alright ? Sweetie , you don't look so good." Piper also felt that her younger sister hadn't been having the best of week. She had seen her sister in many ruts before but never like this. Never in such a mess that she ignored almost anything that would give her joy. Not now at least.

"I'm fine."

"Hey , do we have anymore juice boxes ?" Paige unbuckled her seat belt , flew over the seat and opened up the cooler. She dug through it but could only find empty potion bottles.

"Nope. You drank the last one somewhere along the Texas border." Piper answered hesitantly, each chance she got she would casually look over to her sister. She sat so wearily that it broke Piper's heart in two.

"Aw. Piper , that was two days ago." Paige whined , dropping back down onto the seat. "You suck." She pouted her lips while folding her arms. She for one did not enjoy long road trips. They were both a waste of time and too normal for her sake. She didn't see the point of driving from west coast to east coast when they could have easily just orbed. She had complained to Piper but to no avail.

"Sorry." Piper rolled her eyes. "Bringing juice boxes was not my main concern."

"Obviously junk food wasn't either." Paige stuck her tongue out. She was sitting on Piper's side in the back. "I'm bored. Wanna sing car tunes ?"

"Not really."

"Paige , why don't you wake up Billie ?" Phoebe suggested , moving in her seat , her voice very tiny and now sounding partly aggravated. She rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand and made a noise. She was so exhausted.

"She's still asleep." Paige poked the blonde girl curled up next to her. Billie groaned in her slumber and scrunched her forehead. Paige laughed and repeated her poke only to get a smack on the leg. "Ouch. Fine then."

Phoebe groaned , her headache was forming. She couldn't bare to hear them anymore , leaning to the side she adjusted the radio . It was at a volume just above minimized but it covered their voices none the less. So loud. It was raining , and it was ..._'So loud...'_


	2. Sign of Trouble

**Original Spell**

**Disclaimer** : I don't own anyone. None of the characters including the children do I own. So , don't sue me.

**Rating **: T : Detailed death , frightening moments , medical terms , language , and some brief sexual implying.

**Summary : **There are some things I know for certain. Always throw spilled salt over  
your left shoulder. Keep rosemary by your garden gate. Plant lavender  
for luck. And fall in love whenever you can.

**Notes **: We'll see Wyatt and Chris later on. No , I didn't make Kylie and Antonia up. They are real characters. It will be awhile before Cole comes but I promise you , as I have already dreamed of it , it is one of the biggest Phoebe/Cole love stories I've ever written.

**Notes 2** : A lot of quotes are from the movie and I did that because it's truly a beautiful story. I'm not stealing because I give all the credit to the writers.

**OOPS!** : I meant to put two months instead of four for Phoebe's pregnancy. I'm sorry.

**Crossover** : With Practical Magic (1998 film with Sandra Bullock and Nicole Kidman , also one of my favorite books written by 'Alice Hoffman') If you haven't seen the movie that's perfectly alright. You don't necessarily need to.

**I hope you enjoy my story. I worked rather hard on it. I warn it starts out slow , but will get better.** **Read on ... Chapter 2...**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Chapter 2 - Sign of Trouble**_

"Kylie , please go get the lavender from the garden." Sally begged her eldest child as she crossed from the breakfast area to the foyer. "Kylie , please."

"It's raining , Mom." Kylie pointed out , frowning towards the large lavender bush out by the huge lake behind their manor. "The leaves will be all wet."

"Kylie it rains everyday. What's new ?" Sally sighed , coming to pull her daughter from the window. "Go get the lavender, Kylie."

With a scuffle of her feet the red headed little girl trudged out into the rain to gather lavender leaves. "Fine , but Antonia does it next time." She called , jumping off the porch and running into the wetness.

"No I'm not , Mom." Antonia shook her head , standing on a mini stool over by the island in the kitchen. She was rolling dough in her palms and had flour on the very tip of her nose. Sally had to stifle a laugh when the little girl pounded it with her fist and it's contents hit her in the face , covering it entirely with powder. "Ah , Mom. Why couldn't Aunt Gillian do this ?"

"First of all , you are going into the garden because I need you to help Kylie. And second of all , Aunt Gile is getting the extra rooms ready." Sally made her way through the kitchen and towards the stairs. She couldn't sit still long enough to save her life. Not today at least.

Antonia hopped off her stool , "Next time Aunt Gillian's doing it."

"Uh huh." Sally laughed , stomping up the steps. She was going to find Gillian.

----------------------------------------

"...hmm...Phoebe always liked green...or was it red ? I don't remember." Gillian contemplated two shades of color for the curtains she was putting up. She saw at the corner of her eye that her sister had come in and slouched with the drapes in her arms. "Sal , what do you think ? Lucius red or Pea green ?"

"Green. Phoebe always liked green. It's calming." Sally sat in a chair directly parallel from where Gillian was standing. Sally folded her arms and bit her bottom lip. "It's been a long time."

Gillian agreed. "Too long , I think. It'll be nice to have them here with us." The redheaded woman with her gray eyes smiled lightly to her older sister. She did it in a way that made all of Sally's butterflies go away. "Honey , don't worry so much. It's going to be just like when we were kids. Having them here . You hanging out with Piper , me and Phoebe getting into trouble. Just like it used to be."

"It's different now , Gilly They're here for magic , not vacation. They're not here to bake cookies , or go swimming or secretly molest the really cute teenager that lives down the street. Gilly , their all grown up now."

"Well , we can make it fun."

"Gillian , people are dying , how can we make it fun ?" Sally spat , but not in a loud or troublesome type way. It was more of in a way that was finding realization. She had spent summers of her youth with two of these women. She'd spent most of this time feeling real joy , like any other normal little girl with their best friends. She'd spent it with her cousins.

Sally and Gillian Owens had grown up all their lives with sticks and stones being thrown at them. Harsh names they had been called everyday. 'Witches'. No matter how great their gifts they knew there was no greater burden. But when their cousins came , they felt relief. When their cousins came there were no more names. No more taunts being cried out. It was just blissfully , normal.

"We can spend mornings doing the evil thing and at night we can spend it the old fashioned way." Gillian winked at her sister. "Midnight margarita's !"

"Gillian !" Sally snapped , "Sh." She didn't appreciate Gillian's sudden out burst. "We could do that , only if that's what they want. They are thousands of miles away from their home. They are not going to want to have camp fire dinners and things. We have to respect that."

Gillian turned back to the window and stood on her tippy-toes to put up the pea green curtain. "Well how about we respect their wishes while we serve them midnight margarita's ?"

Sally laughed , her sister would never stop. "We'll do that."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"He will hear my call a mile away. He will whistle my favorite song. He can ride a pony backwards." Young Phoebe recited. No more than the age of ten was she dreaming of a love time could stop and stand still for. _

" _Phoebe , what are you doing?" Gillian asked in a tone next to a laugh, running in from the kitchen and inquiring her younger cousin. _

"_Summoning up a true love spell. called Amas Veritas." Phoebe replied seriously. She circled the room , filling the large bowl with a diverse amount of flower petals. As she went along she continued : "He can flip pancakes in the air. He'll be marvelously kind. And his favorite shape will be a star. And he'll have one green eye and one blue." _

" _I thought you never wanted to fall in love." Gillian scrunched her forehead as she was recalling a hot night about a week ago when Phoebe announced she never ever wanted to marry. _

"_That's the point." Phoebe answered softly. It was like she had been suddenly gutted by her own words. She didn't know she would regret them later. " The guy I dreamed of doesn't exist. And if he doesn't exist, I'll never die of a broken heart." _

----

"Billie ! Cut it out." Paige wailed , smacking the blonde girl's hands away. "Billie!"

"See , you don't like it either !" Billie laughed , sticking her nose in the air. "It's your fault."

"Billie !"

"Shut up !" Piper yelled at them , taking the exit to her right. She shook her head in pure irritation. "Gesh , can I have a little peace ? Unless you want to end up in a tree I suggest you to be quiet."

"You're not helping." Phoebe groaned , switching positions once again in her seat and rubbing her eyes. "I tried. I can't sleep. It's hopeless."

"Is it the noise ? Cause I could always cast a spell on Paige or something ?" Billie offered , receiving a dead glare from her youngest sister-like figure beside her in the back seat.

"No , it's this dream. Well , a flash back more or less. It , it just won't go away." Phoebe folded her arms . She was cold now. It was raining , dark and now she was cold. "I'm really nervous about this."

"Aw , sweetie , you shouldn't be. If anyone should be nervous it's Paige." Piper briefly let one hand go of the steering wheel and rubbed it against Phoebe's shoulder for comfort. "It's been awhile. I know."

"I'm nervous about the demon , Piper. You know how I freeze up."

"Well , Don't be nervous." Piper told her , coming off the small exit and onto a back road. She followed it for a few moments , being very careful. It was storming outside , it was dark and it was perfect for a car accident. A light flashed in front of the car and Piper lost control only for a second. She gathered the rapidly spinning wheel and sighed heavily.

"Kill us why don't you."

"That's not funny, Paige." Phoebe reprimanded. She could see the fear immediately spark in Piper's hazel eyes. "What was that ?"

Piper glanced over at Phoebe while shrugging. "I don't know. Another car ? Good thing I caught it when I ...-"

"Piper ! Watch !" Paige practically flew to the front seat with Piper and Phoebe as she pointed out a dear in the middle of the road. Piper hit her breaks and the girls were forced forward. The explorer spun in circles but was lucky enough not to be ran off the road. The car skidded over the dead dear and after a loud _'thump'_ the violent spinning stopped.

"Piper !" Phoebe exasperated , her hands formed over her tiny stomach and her eyes wider than they'd been since she found out she had mistakenly married a man she barely knew.

"Is everyone okay ?" Piper let go of the wheel when she turned the car off right in the middle of the road. "Phoebe ? Paige ? Billie ? You all alright ?"

"Hardly." Paige massaged her temples and Billie sat back in the seat , too scared to say anything.

"Phoebe ?" Piper turned her seat to see Phoebe staring back at her , breathing roughly and hands trembling.

"Can you see why I'm nervous ?"

Piper nodded , "Certainly."


	3. Rosemary By Your Garden

**Original Spell**

**Disclaimer** : I don't own anyone. None of the characters including the children do I own. So , don't sue me.

**Rating **: T : Detailed death , frightening moments , medical terms , language , and some brief sexual implying.

**Summary** : There are some things I know for certain. Always throw spilled salt over your left shoulder. Keep rosemary by your garden gate. Plant lavender for luck. And fall in love whenever you can.

**Notes** : Good things come to those who review and pay attention. Mostly all who reviewed with the right 'clue' word got a tiny spoiler to the story. You know who you are. (Hint , Hint)

**Crossover **: With Practical Magic (1998 film with Sandra Bullock and Nicole Kidman , also one of my favorite books written by 'Alice Hoffman') If you haven't seen the movie that's perfectly alright. You don't necessarily need to.

**I hope you enjoy my story. I worked rather hard on it. I warn it starts out slow , but will get better. Read on ... On to Chapter 3 ...**

**Chapter 3 - RosemaryBy Your Garden ... **

"Piper ! You tried to kill us !" Paige shouted , eyes wide in a state of shock as she poked Billie's shoulder , trying desperately to revive her. She lightly slapped Billie's cheek and the blonde was brought back to life.

"I did not ! It's not my fault there was a deer in the road ! Okay , It's like mid-night ! It's hard to see , forgive me." Piper defended herself as she got off the back road and back onto the highway , moving her eyes over the concrete in front of her to identify the next and last exit they needed.

"Exit Twenty-Three." Phoebe interrupted smoothly. She flipped uneasily through the book atlas on her lap with a frown of discontent on her face. When Piper didn't answer , Phoebe hiked her voice up to over-come the screech Paige made when she noticed a greenish colored bruise growing on her shoulder. "Piper. Exit Twenty-Three towards Salem."

Piper glanced at Phoebe when she took the exit and her voice became slightly less venomous. "Alright , Sweetie. Are you **sure** your okay ? No scratches ? Bruises ? Nausea ?" She watched with a curious eye-brow as it seemed that the lights in the supposed town of Salem were all out.

"Oh , So you ask her if she's alright , but not me ?" Paige whined , shaking her head in disgust as she brought a mini-juice bar to her lips like it was a comfort to have something stable processing at that moment.

Phoebe pointed out a street to the left when they started traveling on the street in the middle of town. "Well , I'm nauseated , but that's not because you tried to kill me." She laughed in such a jittery voice that Piper thought she might have to pull over to make sure she wasn't panicking. "And I have to pee."

Piper nodded. "Oh , okay. We're almost there." Piper paused. She knew what it felt like to be pregnant in the way of great danger , even if it wasn't evil but a deer. Piper knew the fear that had been bothering Phoebe for the last two months and she had watched her freeze up in front of threats on countless occasions but she had never stayed so calm as she did tonight. Just like her whole entire world was no longer about protecting herself. Almost like she didn't care , but that wasn't true. "Are you sure ? No bruises ?"

"No bruises , but I really do have to pee ! ... Magnolia Street."

"Excuse me ?"

"No , Magnolia Street. That's it. Remember ? 6 Magnolia Street." Phoebe pointed down a long lane of no more than six houses itself that were at least three acres away from each other.

"Is that it ?" Billie yelled , for the first time since the deer incident only an hour before time. "The big gray one ? That's it , isn't it ?"

Piper made the turn and the car strolled down the street. They came to the very last house on the lane. It was a huge rustic looking home. With crystal-droplet windows like at the Halliwell Manor and the most oddest shade of Royal Blue shutters that obviously weren't exactly Royal Blue. There were roses everywhere and you could see them as clear as day even within the darkness of the night. Wisteria grew from the ground all the way up to the third floor. It was beautiful and an enchanting color of green.

When they pulled up into the driveway you could somewhat see the very edges of the ocean that started behind the house and it looked so gloriously picture-like that you just wanted to run your fingers over it. "It's like a wonderland." Billie noticed , sighing despite the objective sound Paige was making.

"It's like a house from the one scene in '_Imladris'. _You know , Piper ? That movie with the old people that took over the planet ? Good times , very good times._" _Paige giggled. She really must have gotten flung through the car harder than Piper first thought.

"Hey , Paige." Piper said in an agitated tone. "Be quiet."

--------------------------

"Mommy ! Mommy ! They're here , they're here !" Antonia Owens ran down the stairs from the second floor , her older sister falling behind her into the kitchen. Sally and Gillian were anxiously pacing around the island , they jumped in an excited fury when the little girls made their big announcement.

"Yea , sweetie." Sally caught Antonia on her hip and followed Gillian in her rush with Kylie to run out on the front porch to catch 'the cousins' pulling up the driveway. "Come on , Come on !"

The car stopped and the Owen's sister's hearts melted. There they were.

"Piper ! Phoebe !" Gillian held out her arms well before they had even unbuckled their seat belts. She opened the door on Phoebe's side and helped her out meanwhile giving her a big hug. "Pheebs ! How have you been ?" She kissed her cheek. "You look beautiful ! Oh my , look at your hair ! It's so gorgeous ! Is that red highlights ? Oh !"

"Gilly. Gosh , Calm down." Sally joked , letting Piper escape from the car without a force throwing her out and patiently waited until she was standing straight with her own arms wide open. "Sweetie. Hi ? You look so good!"

"Aw , Sal." Piper had such a bright smile that Paige swore she had never seen before. "It's been so long."

Paige got out of the car on Billie's side and stood with her arm around Billie like she was protecting her from the inferiority she herself was consuming.

"Gillian , I'd like you to meet Paige Matthews." Phoebe took Gillian to meet Paige. She had sensed the tension the whole drive there but she just couldn't find the courage or the love to ask her so.

Gillian looked the woman from her pale toes covered in hot pink paint to the tip of her dark maroon colored hair. To Gillian she looked just a bit clumsy and didn't seem the least bit responsible. Gillian smiled. She could get along with that. "Hi Paige. I'm Gillian. You can call me Gilly."

Paige hesitantly smiled and extended her hand , taking her death grip off of Billie and placing her pale hand against the other redheaded woman's. "Hi Gilly. It's nice to meet you. I've heard good things."

Piper watched the sight. Paige wasn't going to be as bored as she had earlier expressed. "Okay , now , Sal. This is Billie. She's not quite our sister , but I guess you can call her our closest friend. Sally this is Billie , Billie this is Sally."

Sally and Billie shared together a brief , awkward wave before Gillian suggested that she show everyone to their rooms inside. Kylie and Antonia quickly introduced themselves by small hugs to 'the cousins'. Antonia was already mesmerized by the women who were so much like her mother and aunt alone just by looks. Although Kylie on the other hand went ahead inside and went right back to the kitchen , checking on her baked cookies on the bake rack.

"Piper , honey , your room is the first room on your right. The one with the blue curtains. Paige and Billie , you two are sharing a room between mine and Sally's. And Phoebe , your room is the last one on your left , next to Kylie's. It has the pea green curtains."

"Speaking of which... Sally , It's been so long since I've been here , um , may I use your bathroom ?" Phoebe rubbed her stomach nervously. She was feeling very nauseous and her first impression of being a mature adult was not going to be her throwing up everywhere.

Gillian and Sally exchanged looks with Piper while Gillian answered. "Ah , Phoebe , It's next to the stairway. Go head." Phoebe gave her a thankful half smile and Phoebe pushed her way into the room across the stairs. Once she was gone and the group was walking up the stairs she had to turn and ask : "Is she alright ? She seems anxious ?"

Piper laughed , offering a shrug. "I don't know , really. She's been like that all week. Just excited I guess..." Gillian nodded. "..of course pregnancy does that to you." Piper nudged Sally's shoulder. They had both bore two children and had the stretch marks to prove it. Sally didn't budge or laugh at this though.

"Uh , I'm sorry ?" Sally offered , wrapping her hands around her long black hair and throwing it carelessly behind her shoulder.

"Phoebe's pregnant."

"Who ?" Gillian leaned against the stairwell. "Not childless Phoebe ? Are you serious ?"

"Yes. And what ?" That comment had never reached Piper's ears. Of course Piper and Sally had missed a lot of what when on between Gillian and Phoebe growing up in the years. "I thought she told you."

"No." Gillian stated , relaxing finally and walking down the hall. "She didn't tell me."

**-----------------------------------------**

"So .. How do you like school , Kylie ?" Piper inquired of the nine year old child , sitting at the island on a stool preparing a breakfast of sunny-side eggs and a crescent that looked good enough not to eat. Piper watched as the child carefully placed the white lilac inside the vase of maple syrup with concentration.

"Schools nice Ms. Piper." Kylie shared with a lip movement something short of a smile. Antonia handed her a glass of orange juice to put on the tray and Kylie carefully showed it to Piper.

"I spent two weeks trying to figure out how to drain oranges. The Aunts taught me how ... I'm not sure if it's right but if it isn't Aunt Francis is too far away to help me." Kylie wasn't asking what Piper thought of the immaculate glass or the clear liquid. She was simply stating that if her Aunt Gillian didn't care for her hard work than she couldn't be held accountable.

"Hm. Really ? That's very cool." Paige laughed , blind sided by Antonia who was now trying to pour another vase of syrup for the table center. Paige thought she looked so cute with her mouse ears atop her head and her little blue jumper to her seven year old chubby body.

The vase began to overflow and Sally was right at her side. "Antonia , could you possibly make a bigger mess ?" Sally took the syrup container and finished her job for her. "Antonia , why don't you set the table."

"So , what are you thinking for today Sally ? Vanquishing potions , reviewing our attack landmarks ? Scrying ?" Billie spoke up. She was already dressed for a day of demon fighting in her tight little blue jeans and tank top. "Salem is such a small town , scrying should be super easy."

"Uh , Billie , I was actually kind of hoping Gillian and Sally would take us through town. I've always wanted to tour Salem just never had the time or money to do so." Paige helped Antonia unfold the napkins by the breakfast table when she suddenly corrected Billie. "We could take Phoebe to the last crime scene and see if she can get a premonition off of anything."

Gillian smiled. "I was kind of thinking that too , weren't you Sally ?" Sally shrugged and Gillian went on. "We'll go after breakfast."

"Yea. Gillian why don't you go wake Phoebe up ? I forgot to set the alarm in her room and she probably is still sleeping."

Kylie finished with the tray she was preparing and slide it off the island. Griping it in her palms at it's edges and looking at her Aunt Gilly she creased her forehead. "I finished that tray Aunt Gillian. Do you want to take it up or do you want me to?"

"You go head , Kylie. I'm working on something for her and I don't want her to see."

Gillian watched Kylie go. She would show what she was working on to Phoebe after breakfast , when they relived their childhood experiences with the locals. "Tell her we're leaving in an hour , Kylie."

----------------------------------------

"Ms. Phoebe ? Good morning. It's Kylie. I have your breakfast." Kylie sat the tray onto the night stand beside the queen sized bed . Kylie stifled a laugh when she saw Phoebe wrapped up in the covers with an abnormally large white bear being held tightly within her grasps.

"Ms. Phoebe ?" Kylie patted the exposed shoulder of Phoebe once again. "It's morning , it's time for breakfast. Come on , time to get up."

"Kylie ? Do you like to catch butterflies in a jar ?" Phoebe was wide awake and when she opened her eyes and startled Kylie , she knew she must not have looked that way.

"Yea ... I guess. Ms. Phoebe , I brought you some breakfast."

"Thanks. Kylie , when you catch butterflies do you keep them ?" Phoebe's voice was no more than a whisper. She had had the most terrifying dream last night yet for the life of her didn't have a clue what it was about. Her mind seemed so distorted and although she'd been told by both real doctors and elders that everything was fine and normal with her and her child she still felt like something was wrong or out of place.

Phoebe realistically had known and talked to this child for less than five minutes in the past eight hours yet when the little girl sat at the edge of the bed with a curious expression she felt like she had known her for something more than a decade.

"Mommy says it's not good to keep something so precious locked in such a tight space."

"That's really good advice."

Kylie nodded , she had been told that many times from her mother and never knew the meaning of it. She saw now that it probably had nothing to do with butterflies in the first place and something more to do with the oddly good-looking depressed type people that only ask you about butterflies. "Do you have butterflies in a jar Ms. Phoebe ?"

"How about you just call me Phoebe , and .. Yea , I guess you could say I have a jar full of butterflies."

"Ms. Phoebe , Aunt Gilly says you and her were best friends when you were little. You did spells and things." Kylie had the most fascinating of ties. Phoebe was amazed that she wasn't staring right into Gillian. Kylie had the longest of auburn red hair and had the clearest gray eyes that she had ever seen besides those of Gillian. Phoebe was staring into her past and she felt that the little girl was doing the same with her future.

"We all have special gifts." Phoebe said , knowing Kylie knew much more than she seemed to. "You do too and it's not that different from mine." Phoebe saw the nod she got in return. Why she was so random with this child for no reason was beyond anything they could tell but whatever it was she knew it had something to do with her dream.

"Momma and Aunt Gillian said that you were having a baby. I knew it before though. I remember when Momma was having Antonia. You have the same look. Is that why you slept so long in the morning ? Momma used to sleep this long after daddy died and Momma moved here." Kylie caught herself freely letting her words flow. She had never felt like that. Only when she was around her aunt Gillian.

"I'm having a baby. And I didn't set my alarm." The tension and everything that was rapidly flowing through her mind halted and she looked at Kylie like she was a kid in her bedroom simply handing her a tray full of food.

"You have to be careful about that." Kylie minded , coming off the bed. "That's what he does. That's what he does to your mind. You have to protect yourself and not let him in." Kylie touched the paw of the bear lightly with her finger tips before stopping at the door. "Aunt Gilly says we leave in an hour. Enjoy your breakfast Ms. Phoebe."


	4. Man under the roses

**Original Spell**

**Disclaimer** : I don't own anyone. None of the characters including the children do I own. So , don't sue me.

**Rating **: T : Detailed death , frightening moments , medical terms , language , and some brief sexual implying.

**Summary : **There are some things I know for certain. Always throw spilled salt over your left shoulder. Keep rosemary by your garden gate. Plant lavender for luck. And fall in love whenever you can.

**Notes **: I didn't think this would be so when I first wrote it but Kylie (Sally's eldest) is a very important asset to this story !

**Notes 2** : My other stories will get updated ! Truthfully I'm in the process of finishing two of them. 'Perfect' will not be posted until finished ! And as for 'The One' it may need to be discontinued due to the lack of ideas. Sorry , but we'll see. If I can finish this story soon and be inspired than it may still have a chance. 'Love Me Anyway' is kinda a maybe , Dex Lawson is no longer on Charmed , I didn't know that until after I wrote the first four chapters , so ... 'Independent Woman' will live on , that is official !

**Notes 3 -** Viggo Mortensen is my inspiration for the character "Aaron Shaw". I want to thank my younger sister for giving me permission to use this marvelous man for my own creation. Thanks sis. -Winks-

**Crossover** : With Practical Magic (1998 film with Sandra Bullock and Nicole Kidman , also one of my favorite books written by 'Alice Hoffman') If you haven't seen the movie that's perfectly alright. You don't necessarily need to.

**I hope you enjoy my story. I worked rather hard on it. I warn it starts out slow , but will get better.** **Read on ... Chapter 4 ...**

**---------------------**

**Chapter 4 - Man under the roses ... **

"Charlie Gable , summer of 8th grade. Remember ?" Sally snorted happily as she pulled on her sweater by the door. "You had the biggest crush on him !"

"I did not !"

"Yes , you did." Sally laughed when Piper folded her arms in distaste. She opened the large framed doors and let her children out. Antonia and Kylie ran out onto the pathway , flinging their arms to and fro with no cares in the world. Today they would get to see their elders in action.

"Oh , now the truth comes about. Gillian and I always knew you and Charlie had something going on." Phoebe made her way down the steps , holding on to the stairwell with a joyous smile. Just as Gillian and Sally , she was wearing a long flowing lilac colored skirt and a semi-tight white tank top under a gray button up sweater.

At first sight , Piper was alarmed at how well she had made herself come to. When she had checked on her a half-hour ago she was still in bed , brushing off the sheets from crumbs she had consumed during breakfast.

Phoebe's skin had a soft glow and her braids were an odd shade of lightly colored brown. She wasn't as pale as usual and Piper suspected that today must have been one of her 'good' days.

"Ready to go ?"

"Yea. It's been so long since I've been around here. I can't wait to go see how every things changed." Phoebe came to give Gillian a slight hug at the door and arm in arm they followed Piper and Sally (as they walked the same) out onto the pathway and down to walk on the street.

"Well , Pheebs , not much has changed. Not so many stones being thrown but still there are a few pebbles." Sally avoided a small dent in the road and casually flounced when she safely got over it. "The towns been fixed up so we have a few new shops. Including my own."

"What type of shop ?" Paige inquired , letting Antonia hop on her back with a smile. "Piper didn't say you had one. She owns a club now too."

"I own a botanical shop. I sell shampoos , oil remedies and things."

"I'm not surprised. There's like a million different flowers in that huge garden of yours." Billie added. She studied the houses around them as they headed off of Magnolia lane and towards Peabody street. This place was growing with magic and history. Billie's two favorite things.

"See something you like , Billie ?" Sally unlinked her arms with Piper and twirled around to give Billie a light and sobering look. "This town is as much a part of you as it is us. You should respect it for it's heart , not it's beauty."

----------------------------

"Wisteria vines in herbal tea. What's that suppose to do ?" Paige sat Antonia down finally. The little girl was a chubby thing and Paige was afraid if she was forced to carry her around much longer she might accidentally drop her.

"Truthfully , it does the opposite of Belladonna. Belladonna calms the nerves. Wisteria is a stimulant. It's good for those late nights when you want to stay up well past your bedtime."

"Why would you want to do that ?" Phoebe fumbled with a bottle of peppermint shampoo in her fingers. She sat it back on the shelf when she caught her hand shaking. Phoebe had never been good with holding glass yet that wasn't the sense that she got. It was more like she was afraid suddenly.

She slowly turned to stare Sally in the eyes when Sally answered : "When you're a mother you'll know why."

Phoebe nodded , "You're probably right."

"You okay ?" Kylie tapped Phoebe's arm. Phoebe sat down at the ledge of the window seat inside Sally's shop. She gave the little redheaded girl a weak smile. "I'm alright... Kylie , do you feel that?"

Kylie shook her head , blinking her eyes just like she was adjusting a tv to get a better picture. "You should be careful."

"I should. Thanks."

"Hey , are we going to start working or what ? Didn't the last victim get trampled around here ?" Billie peeked out the shop door. She was startled that the over-top bell rang. She jumped and clutched her heart. "It didn't do that when we came in."

"We could go now." Gillian pointed to the outside , in the middle of the lane in front of Sally's shop. "It only happened right there. If you hurry before the milk-man makes his stops you should be able to get a premonition."

The girls followed outside and Phoebe came as well. She still couldn't stifle her shaky hands. The sun had faded just a bit and she figured it was from the temperature change , although it wasn't at all cold. '_Weird things_.' Phoebe thought. Her body was in the process of harboring a child and that could be why she was shaking. Maybe.

Sally checked both ways before leading her cousins out onto the middle of the road. "Hurry. With this town's karma I don't know what'll come around that corner."

Phoebe deeply sighed. She let Piper take her hand and bend down with her to touch the brick way that was slightly still blood-stained. She could feel just how hot the white bricks were and her hands shook more. Piper grasped a hold of them , not knowing if it was from fear or just the imbalance Phoebe was feeling from kneeling forward.

"It's alright , Phoebe. We got it covered." Piper whispered in her ear. Phoebe didn't hear , she connected with the ground and was thoroughly moved.

Her heart hurt to see the poor man. It'd been so long since she'd seen such horror spread through someone's features so quickly. It was awful. The site was awful.

---

_Mr. Rogers turned in fear as he caught a glimpse of a woman still pointing at him despite the fact that the bicycles had disappeared. He stood there , face to face with a large loading truck. He held up his hands like he was surrendering to a battle. The loading truck's driver quickly hit the brakes but it was too late , the man had already been forced under the truck and the only thing that was left was his cap that landed atop the windshield._

---

"Ah." Phoebe covered her eyes with her palms , rising from the street in one vast movement. She felt vulnerable and nothing had even begun yet.

"Did you see anything ?" Billie pressed , moving a long strand of blonde hair behind her shoulder.

"That wasn't really necessary." Phoebe breathed. Watching someone die was harder than it used to be now that she had someone so small to protect. "Can we please move on ?" Piper laid a hand on her back and the group headed further down the lane.

"Beatermen's book shop. Gosh , it's been so long since I've been in here." Piper pushed open the door and stepped into the small antique building. It was much different from last she remembered it. Books were out of order , dust resided on shelves , and Piper swore she could see the wallpaper starting to detach itself from the wall. "Who owns this now ?" She knew it was not the same tidy being that had owned it almost eighteen years ago. He would have never let it become this bad.

"Aaron." Gillian picked up a few unsorted hard-back books and threw them carelessly back onto separate tables. "His grandson."

"Beatermen died a few months ago. Aaron was the closest living relative , so he took over. He's young so he doesn't really care much. He just doesn't want to get rid of it. I can understand that." Sally trotted Antonia to the children's section (or whatever was left of it) and picked out a fairytale book. "Sit here and wait til we're done." She told her , sitting Kylie next to her and returning back to the front of the store.

"Excuse me ?" A man appeared from behind a curtain to the side of the group of women. He raised an eyebrow , slightly frowning. "If you're looking for a specific type of book ..well , I can't really help you , ... but you're welcome to browse if you'd like."

"You must be Aaron." Paige guessed , folding her arms and leaning on one of the tables. She smiled at him and he returned the favor by rolling his eyes.

"Last time I checked." He replied. He passed by the ladies and went behind the bookstore counter. "I've got a computer if you want me to look anything up. Although it probably won't do you any good. Personally I enjoy the section on naked science." He smirked. "But that's me." He followed their glare with a content leer. They were obviously not amused.

"Look , what do you know about Mr. Rogers ?" Billie put her hands on her hips , matching Piper's stance.

"Who ?" Aaron's face appeared to be at a loss. "I don't know any Mr. Rogers."

"The man who died here last week. Come on , everyone knows about him." Billie pressed. Sally laid a comforting hand on her shoulder , afraid that Billie might soon find herself in a place where she didn't want to be.

"Lady , I don't know who your talking about. I'm kinda new to the locals , so ..." Aaron's usual tan skin had taken a sickly shade of ivory. His eyes weren't filled with guilt but filled of the unbeknownst pressure he was feeling. He carefully waved a hand through his blonde-streaked raven hair. "I can tell you about books. That's all. Sorry."

"But..."

"Billie , He doesn't know anything. Move on." Phoebe softly said. She headed towards the children's section to find Kylie.

"Anything in particular you're looking for ?" Aaron followed her , and Phoebe smiled at his antics. "We're running low on '_Narnia_' , '_Harry Potter_' and that one book about how to spice up your sex life... Although I might have some _'Playboy'_ in the back ..."

"Do you mind ?" She motioned towards the two little girls staring up at them. Kylie wasn't yet at the age to inquire such words but terms like '_Sex life_' and '_Playboy_' weren't things you heard in everyday child-like conversations.

"Not really , no. Why ... do you mind ?" He plopped himself down onto one of the child stools next to Antonia and cheekily grinned at the woman not so very far up above him. He marveled at how short she was.

"Yes , as a matter-of-fact , I do. There happen to be children present."

"Well , I would hope so this **is** the children section." Aaron had spent his childhood west of the Mississippi. He was born in a small town much different from this , yet basically the same. Nobody talked or knew anything of the other. Privacy was like a virtue and nosiness was not.

His dad had left him when he was small and his mother died when he was fourteen. He'd spent most of his entire life wishing he was somebody else yet by the way he talked and by his attitude you would never know the secrets he held inside. When he was thirty he had a near death experience at a gas station when five mobsters held a gun to his head. Luckily enough an innocent bystander was able to cross between him and the gun fire and save his life , but he didn't get away that easily. He was left in a coma for several months. On his thirty-first birthday he revived and ever since been the most negative person an optimist could run into.

"I don't have time for games." Phoebe rested her hand on a bookshelf to her right. Sally collected the children and walked back to the bookstore door. "If you see anything weird going on just give us a call. Six Magnolia lane. Anytime." She turned up her nose and the man glowered , crossing his arms and sighing slyly. Phoebe lifted her hand and as she did the shelf slide forward letting the books tumble to the floor. Phoebe covered her mouth in horror. The bookshelf swayed in a threatening manner.

"Heads up!" Gillian warned , her gray eyes widened and she soon gaped in horror.

Aaron was too terrified to move. Phoebe reached out and grabbed his arm. She dragged him forward and down to the floor , falling on top of him and shielding him with her own body. She waited until the last book hit the dusty floor to uncover him. Sally and Piper rushed to them and carefully helped them to their feet.

"Are you okay ?" Piper brought Phoebe into her arms. She brushed a loose strand of her braids behind her ear. She felt her sister's body shake within her arms and gave Aaron a fierce look.

Phoebe nodded slowly.

"Thanks." Aaron patted the dust from his jeans. "I guess that means I owe you one." He himself realized that this moment could have turned out badly. He smiled in spite of his growing fear in the pit of his stomach.

"We need to go." Sally piped up , pushing her way out , covering Antonia's eyes and taking her on to the sidewalk. "Bye Aaron."

Paige and Billie made a subtle move. "Bye."

"Come on sweetie. Let's go home." Piper whispered , pulling Phoebe out the door. Aaron watched , biting his lower lip. He obviously was still caught in the moment. Whatever had just taken place did not help his case.

"You're welcome." Phoebe quietly replied , Piper brought her to the sidewalk and the girls headed home.


	5. Awful End

**Original Spell**

**Disclaimer** : I don't own anyone. None of the characters including the children do I own. So , don't sue me.

**Rating **: T : Detailed death , frightening moments , medical terms , language , and some brief sexual implying.

**Summary : **There are some things I know for certain. Always throw spilled salt over your left shoulder. Keep rosemary by your garden gate. Plant lavender for luck. And fall in love whenever you can.

**Notes **: Well , it seems that 'Perfect' is not going to go on anymore thanks to one of my 'loyal fans' ... you know who you are. 'The One' may not either although I was thinking about re-writing it and posting it on my new account. 'Independent Woman' will be re-posted on this account once I've finished two updates on it. Thank you for all your patience and stay tuned for 'Iron Box' a different plot to the story 'Perfect'.

**Notes 3 -** I'm sorry to those who don't like Aaron but he's staying...hopefully those who are smart enough (and have taken my hints into consideration) have figured it out...Anyways , I think you'll like Aaron in the end. He's a sweet guy , really.

**Crossover** : With Practical Magic (1998 film with Sandra Bullock and Nicole Kidman , also one of my favorite books written by 'Alice Hoffman') If you haven't seen the movie that's perfectly alright. You don't necessarily need to.

**I hope you enjoy my story. I worked rather hard on it. I warn it starts out slow , but will get better.** **Read on ... Chapter 5 ...**

**Chapter5 - Awful End - **

Kylie and Antonia Owens scampered down Reagan Lane on their way home to the Owens manor. Kylie made a full circle on her heel and Antonia halted. She gave her sister a questionable look before nodding in understanding. "Mommy, we should go the other way."

Sally carefully picked up Antonia in the middle of the sidewalk and cuddled her at her hip. "Why, sweetie ?" Sally glanced at her younger sister. This place , the street , the trees , it wasn't dangerous. At least not until dark.

"Why do we have to go the other way ?" Paige asked , folding her arms and leaning up against Billie at her side. She raised an eyebrow and was shocked as to how Phoebe answered her for Sally in a sullen tone so worrisome that Paige had to put her hands in her pockets to keep them from being brought to her mouth to bit her nails.

"Awful End, Paige. Some of our worst childhood memories happened here and it's not a good place to travel while you're alone." Phoebe wrapped her sweater more tightly around her small body.

Besides the fact that she was two months pregnant you would have never known she was with-child. Not much had changed in her appearance other than her fierce case of paleness. Her eyes were still that edible dark chocolate , she had only gained five pounds (if that), her hair seemed a little less perfect, and it slightly seemed her bra cup had increased. Other than that, an old high school friend could still set her apart in a crowd. "Antonia's right, we should go the other way."

Billie laughed softly at first , coming to walk in front of the startled group of adults. "There are six witches here. Do you really think a place, childly entitled 'Awful End' is going to stop us from walking through it to get back home ? It can't be that bad."

Despite the fact that the child was almost her height, Phoebe picked Kylie up and pulled her closer. She frowned at Billie and hesitantly let Piper, Sally, and Gillian know : "I'm going the other way. After what just happened I've had enough for one day."

Gillian noticed Billie's facial expression change to determination. "Billie, It's not demons we're up against...people are mean , you just haven't learned that yet." As to prove a point Gillian kept walking , Sally soon followed , Antonia on her hip still. Sally knew what was about to come and be expected of the families at their picnic blanket as they walked by. It happened almost daily , never in town where the sheriff could see but in the exclusive walk way through the park.

When people didn't understand something they pointed fingers , that was how it would always be and the town wiccans knew that. It's like when they say '_you have to see to believe_'. Nothing can have power if you didn't believe in it.

Gillian kept a steady pace as she went down the lane , broad shoulders, lovely gray eyes direct and on a mission. Billie was just like those others , you had to show her for her to understand. She came around the willow tree , and there they were.

Deciding that she and Kylie would have to walk home by themselves if she went , Phoebe followed Gillian as well. She was frowning like it was the end of the world. Today , like the few months before this was not her day.

Kylie wrapped her arms around Phoebe's neck. Her sandal covered feet hung about length of Phoebe's knees and Kylie had to smile at that , but that smile dissolved into a matching frown. She had been bruised deep enough to know this wasn't a road to walk home from school on. "What're we doing ? Don't they know..."

"Witch! Witch! You're a Bitch!" The taunting started and Phoebe's grip tightened much more than it already was. She watched her cousin standing in front of the already forming crowd. Strong , aware, showing Billie that this place was known for it's heart and not just it's beauty.

"Witch! Witch! You're a Bitch!"

Paige came to stand next to Gillian. A little boy threw a stone at them but it didn't hit, it was like Gillian was blocking them with her stare but there wasn't anything shield them.

Kylie covered her ears, hating the sound of it, she was being coaxed to point her finger at them and curse them but held her fire. She felt safe in Phoebe's arms if only for that moment and it somewhat felt as if she was using Phoebe as a jar to catch butterflies with. Like she was taking in the bad words and instead of holding them in her hands, was letting Phoebe absorb them for her so she wouldn't have to feel the pain of letting them go. All she could do was just watch the jar in awe as it's glass didn't shatter and gave her something to look at.

"Witch! Witch! You're a Bitch!"

Billie had tears in her eyes , she stood back , almost half at the end of the lane , too scared to head into the group. It was much worse than demons. Much worse. These humans , the people she thought friends had an evil side to show the magical community and Billie couldn't recall the last or next time she'll ever feel like she's one of them. Gillian proved her point.

"Witch! Witch! You're a Bitch!"

"Come on, Gillian. I'm sorry. Let's go the other way." Billie called out, her lip starting to quiver. She saw the rocks fall to their feet and practically begged that they come back. "I get it."

Gillian waved her hand in the air, flinging a near-by soccer ball half-way across the park and smiled when the families separated, startled and wanting to get out of her way. Gillian hadn't used her powers on anyone for harm sense she was a kid and as much as she was pressed she would keep it that way. If she had used her powers on them... that would make her as bad as they were , or even worse.

"Come on Gilly." Paige sighed, shaking her head in disappointment to Billie and wrapping an arm around Gillian's upper body. "You've made your point."

----------------------

"I don't think Billie was trying to make you mad, Aunt Paige." Antonia shrugged her shoulders and let her long, curly, black hair drift down her back. Antonia licked the spoon clean and tossed it into the sink as Sally did the dishes from dinner there.

Piper was sitting next to Paige on the island stool , Gillian was flipping through the herb book, and Billie sat asleep as the breakfast table. Her head was down flat on the table and Piper had poked her a few times to make sure she was still breathing.

"Billie needs to understand how to understand." Paige said simply, she knew she had confused the child but she was too shaken up to tell her something otherwise. She fattened her cheeks and lazily let air blow out. Billie knew she was mad at her and Paige preferred it that way. She was rude about what they told them, she had been rude the whole day.

"Billie's never been here before. She was just scared, I'm sure." It was a guess rather than a statement from Antonia, the seven year old child with dark (almost black) eyes.

"Billie needs to learn her manners." Paige snapped, causing Antonia to raise an eyebrow and turn on her stool. Paige felt guilty and quickly apologized.

"Antonia, honey, it's late. It's time for you to go to bed." Sally came behind her, pulling her by her back arms off the stool and tapping her bottom. "I'll be up in a minute to say good night."

-----------------

"You know I know , don't you ?" Kylie asked in a voice so tiny Phoebe had to draw her ear closer to hear. "About the butterflies. You know, I know, what you mean." Kylie's vibrant red hair was laid out on a pillow, she was staring up at the ceiling, her hand in the air, tracing the lines with her finger.

"Kylie, I was referring to fear, you didn't know that." Phoebe turned on her side up above on the bed where she was planning to sleep. Kylie had made up her mind that she would camp on the side of Phoebe's bed until she felt as if she could sleep in her own bed again without having dreams (or visions) of her Aunt Phoebe.

"Today, at the park... I saw the jar."

"Kylie, what're you talking about ?" Phoebe snuggled into the covers, groaning slightly. "Kylie, it's a figure of speech."

"I know...but I saw it...you're the jar and you were catching my fear. You did that for your baby though too." Kylie smiled at Phoebe from the floor. Phoebe smiled back, still lost as to what the nine year old was talking about.

"I did, did I ? When was that ?" Phoebe hadn't always felt as though whatever she was doing was for her baby. She felt like she did what she did to keep herself safe...what she didn't realize what she was doing was protecting both.

"At the bookstore, when you saved Mr. Shaw." Kylie let her know pointedly, like she should have already known that. "You know you'll have to go protect him again. It's not done. He can't let it get in."

Phoebe pulled herself to stare over the side of the mattress. "What can't he let get in, Kylie ?"

"I don't know." Kylie answered truthfully. "I just know it's trying to take him back..and he wants to stay."

Phoebe pondered up over the child for a matter of minutes. What did she really know, she wasn't sure. Kylie was a creative child and you could see that by looking into her bluish/gray eyes. But Kylie knew when she knew something. Kylie was always right.

"I'll keep that in mind, Kylie." She laid on her back once more, not able to find a position to be comfortable in. "I'll go see him tomorrow. Good night, Kylie."

"Good night, Ms. Phoebe."


	6. Ghosts outside my window

**Original Spell**

**Disclaimer** : I don't own anyone. None of the characters including the children do I own. So , don't sue me.

**Rating **: T : Detailed death , frightening moments , medical terms , language , and some brief sexual implying.

**Summary : **There are some things I know for certain. Always throw spilled salt over  
your left shoulder. Keep rosemary by your garden gate. Plant lavender  
for luck. And fall in love whenever you can.

**Notes **: Fear and butterflies have lot to little to do with Cole. At least not for right now.

**Notes 2** : I've made a fairly awesome trailer so I if you'd like to see it just let me know in your review! Thanks everyone !

**Crossover** : With Practical Magic (1998 film with Sandra Bullock and Nicole Kidman , also one of my favorite books written by 'Alice Hoffman') If you haven't seen the movie that's perfectly alright. You don't necessarily need to.

**I hope you enjoy my story. I worked rather hard on it. I warn it starts out slow , but will get better.** **Read on ... On to Chapter 6 .. **

**Chapter 6 - Ghosts outside my window - **

Aaron often wondered what it was like outside these walls, how people would accept him. He wondered if it would be safe for him to welcome life with open arms, even if they were not his own. He liked to let water drift between his fingers and he would smile. It would mean more if he could feel. He never tired, like strong men. He was gentle, and much more like a lamb. He was brave, some say like a lion.

Aaron had always been wiser, wiser than any grown man before the age of one. He'd grown up being teased and called names and every now and then you could catch him staying up-thinking about it all the late hours of night.

His mother knew he was special. Any little boy with those color eyes had to be a bit over mysterious. They were like magic and you didn't even have to stare into them to know that. You could watch the sun go down through them as well as the moon rising in the east. He harbored simple, practical magic. The kind you couldn't read about in story books.

Aaron wasn't sure why he had inherited the bookshop. He was neither very close or very loved by his grandfather and he'd spent hours trying to figure it out. He didn't particularly enjoy reading books. Truthfully, he had never been good at reading them. He wasn't slow by all means, it could have been he was just faster than others.

'_Brilliance lacks common sense_.'- his mother would tell him when he brought home cart loads of bad grades. School was for mishaps and no good snotty people, it wasn't for him...-or so he would tell himself at the age of ten.

He had mistreated all his teachers until he was finally told he needed to be home schooled. His mother hadn't appreciated it but he sure did. He loved being at home through out the day instead of being locked up in a tight classroom. The more he thinks about it back then, the more he comes to realize, life on a ranch with his horses was something every child deserved.

"Charlie..." He came into the minuscule kitchen, turned on the overhead light and smiled. His large black lab was laid out in the middle of the floor, paws front and yawning. Aaron stifled a laugh when she rolled onto her back like she was waiting for him to rub her belly..-a favorite past time that she shared with him since she was a puppy. "..what're you doing out in the middle of the floor? You're lucky I didn't trample over you." He bent down for a moment to pat the top of her head. "..not that you care."

The dog made a noise of utter contentment and laid it's head back down, too tired at this time of night to do much else than sleep. "..Good girl. Go back to sleep Charlie."

Aaron let his hands fall into the pockets of his flannel pajama pants. His hands were awfully sweaty and right after he regretted it. He came to the kitchen window, he had the best view in town. He lived directly above Whitman's ice cream parlor on Third and Senate and could see above the tip top of Salem cathedral when standing on his roof. He rather fancied sitting on the ledge of his building

and eating ice-cream cones with Charlie on warm summer nights. The stars would always be out and every time, if only for a second, Aaron would wish he could pluck one of them right out of the sky.

Aaron stared out his window. It looked chilly outside and he wondered what it would feel like to go atop his roof. No shirt, no shoes, no problem.

Aaron leaned against his marble counter. His loft was very old. Everything from the old wood floors to the dark maroon linens that hung from the ceiling instead of real doors. It wasn't dirty, Aaron took pride in keeping things clean. He scrubbed the floors every Sunday, washed the walls every Friday, and cleaned the linens every Monday night.

He looked through the glass and onto the street. So late at night as it was, nobody was down there. Except for a few stray cats. They were always prowling around down there. Aaron at one time decided to sit poison on the stoop but was later told that that was illegal. He wasn't a mean man, he was just a man without sleep.

He saw nothing but cold air behind the glass. Nothing but coldness. He waited and watched but saw nothing else, maybe his shadow. He hated seeing it though. To look in the mirror and see two people was a scary thought. His life was both a blessing and a curse.

Aaron stared, he stared until his fists turned white from the heat of his pocket. He stared until his eyes were droopy and his heart rate had slowed.

Aaron often wondered what it was like outside these walls, how people would accept him. He wondered if it would be safe for him to welcome life with open arms, even if they were not his own. He liked to let water drift between his fingers and he would smile. It would mean more if he could feel. He never tired, like strong men. He was gentle, and much more like a lamb. He was brave, some say like a lion.

Aaron sighed, turning on his heels, and walking back to his bedroom.

------------------

Witches weren't commonly known to sleep peacefully but that wasn't a very good excuse as to why Phoebe Halliwell wasn't getting any. She stood at the far side of her room, looking out her window and giving a straight lined frown. She tucked her arms under her breasts and let her eyes roam over the river behind the house.

She'd been awake for almost an hour now and couldn't decide what she wanted to do with herself. It was overly-warm in the room so she had stripped of her wool sweater and was now dressed in nothing but her tiny night gown. Her hair had also been taken out of it's pony-tail and was now in

long strands of pure dark brown curl. She had often described it to her hair dressers as a mop that had collected dirt (mentioning the color of it). But regardless of the poor choice of name she looked absolutely stunning in the moon's light.

Every few minutes she would glance at Kylie and see her sleeping on the floor. Kylie looked as if she too wasn't having a peaceful night either. Phoebe wondered what it was like in Kylie's head. To be so wise as she was to only be nine. She was so tiny but so incredibly brave..yet, nobody saw it but Phoebe. Kylie would never tell Antonia of her magic, let alone her mother. Phoebe was the only person Kylie trusted. Well, except for the man in the roses.

Kylie had mentioned this man earlier that night, when the air was still cool. She talked about how he gave her gifts and played games with her. Phoebe had smiled and acknowledged that this 'man under the roses' was truly in Kylie's dreams. Kylie had pointed out that the man was very nice and he knew a lot about life. She said that he enjoyed the view from the rose bush over looking the ocean and at one point told her that she looked like his daughter, ...if only he ever had one.

Phoebe had to giggle when she had said this because if she really thought about it, anyone in their right minds would want to have Kylie as their daughter. Truthfully, Phoebe wished the same for herself.

Gillian hadn't even come to tell her good night, like she used to when they were kids. Gillian seemed to keep her distance lately and was like Paige's best friend. Phoebe wanted to believe that it was because she was pregnant yet she knew that wasn't it. Gillian avoided her for a purpose.

Phoebe didn't realize the extremeness of her change. Her looks, her soul, her heart, her mind. As much change was denied on the outside, the more it was clear on the in. Phoebe had been an emotional wreck for years now although if you yourself weren't depressed you might never catch it. For Phoebe was great at smiling and she could pull it through in the most unpleasant of situations.

That must have been Gillian's problem. Gillian had never overlooked a thing in her life and this must be one of those 'things'. Gillian knew, Gillian, like Phoebe, could feel the cold in the most hottest of airs. It just left Phoebe to question why she hadn't said anything of the sorts.

Phoebe slowly reached out to touch the window pane. Unlike her body, it was cold. Phoebe didn't understand why her daughter liked for her to always be sweaty but if that was what made her comfortable in mommy's womb Phoebe wouldn't change it. Being pregnant seemed to agree with Phoebe , and needless to say, she agreed with it right back.

Phoebe clawed at the window with the tips of her fingers. Stroking it in the middle and letting her fingernails drag. It was like a weight off her shoulders to touch. She too felt as if she knew the man under the roses. He was always toying with her, leaving her unexpected gifts and praising her for her beauty alone. Phoebe couldn't understand the demons inside her mind. Couldn't understand why she hid.

She just did.

----------

"Hi baby!" Piper cooed into the cordless phone, walking about the garden and smiling. Leo had called her a few minutes ago to let her know Wyatt woke from his sleep screaming for her, now she was talking to him. "Aw, sh, Wyatt. Mommy's here. Listen, Mommy's here."

"Ah, give it up, Piper. That child cries like the world's over." Paige sneered, sipping her coffee and sighing. "He's three and he already needs a shrink."

"With an aunt like you?" Piper covered the mouth piece of the phone and glared at Paige. "I don't blame him." Piper followed up the steps and headed back into the house and bypassed Billie at the door.

"Well..." Sally snorted, pouring her cold tea into the flower pot beside her patio chair. "She's got you there." Paige reached across the table to smack her but Sally leaned away far enough for Paige to miss. She laughed then moved her head and Paige finally was able to reach.

"Hey? What's going on?" Billie plopped down onto one of the patio chairs. She was still in her pajamas and her blonde hair was so messy you probably could start a gift shop in there. "Sal, why is Paige attacking you?"

"She's evil!" Sally accused, igniting an indignant shriek from her youngest cousin. "Yea, I'm talkin' about you over there."

"I never..."

"Oh, Paige, I'm sure you have." Gillian smiled, stocking up from the banks of the river and back up the hill to lie on the ground out in front of the patio table on a towel. It wasn't but eight in the wee morning and already Gillian had gone for a swim.

"Whew, I didn't realize how hard it is to be away from a toddler this long." Piper shut the back screen door and it gave a loud noise, so loud that she had to hold her heart for minutes after until she was seated and able to relax.

"I doubt it'll be much longer. I was up all last night thinking about it and I think I know who's behind this." She was returned four sets of raised eyebrows so she went on. "I'm not positive but it could be just a simple lower level demon, Merope. I saw him in the Book of Shadows last night and he fits the description to a fault."

"Hm. I don't think so, Billie, but we'll check it out later...I know Piper is just dying to get back to those sweet little cry babies she's raising." Paige stuck her tongue out at Sally and folded her arms. "But first I'd like to enjoy my time here. This is probably the only vacation I'll have all summer and I'm not about to waist it."

"Suit yourself." A voice came from the back door and trailed down the pathway followed by the footsteps of an adolescent. "Kylie and I have work that needs to be done."

"...and that work pertains to?" Piper tilted her head. Phoebe was looking pretty lovely today, a difference from yesterday evening. Piper had quickly taken a liking to Phoebe's wardrobe today too. She had on the brightest of lilac colored capris and a beautiful loose lace shirt to match. Piper expected this choice of clothing was chosen by one of Phoebe's stylists at work yet she wasn't sure. Phoebe had always been the best dressed in the house, that was for sure.

"Kylie and I are going to go check on Aaron." Phoebe nodded and smiled.

"Aaron hasn't been here long enough to know that every 3rd Monday of every 3rd month he has children's book club-which I'm a member of-so we thought, since he isn't very good with children, we could go help him." Kylie said matter-of-factly.

"Oh , okay." Sally hopped out of her seat. "Uh, Phoebe, could I see you for a moment?"

Phoebe followed Sally away from the group and passed where Gillian was lying. "What is it?"

"Phoebe, can you promise me something?...This will be the first time you've been alone in this town for eighteen years and I don't know if you forgot but there's kind of a death watch going on so please...please...please, watch my daughters life as if it were your own." Sally practically begged through a soft smile. She knew Phoebe was not like Paige or Billie and would do almost anything to save the life of someone she loved but considering that she had been the only one to run in with danger...Sally wasn't taking any chances.

Phoebe was agitated by this. She would pull Kylie from hell if she had to. Wasn't that apparent? "Sure, Sal. You don't even have to ask."

"Okay." Sally sighed. "We'll probably be here all day. If anything happens make sure you call. I'd like to have my child alive when she gets home. Thank you." Sally Owens had grown up the exact same person as her cousin, Piper. A woman with ambition, worrisomeness, and a heart that rarely cared to show itself except to the people she loved. Sally had majored in biology in highschool and went on to study English in college. A woman of common sense but didn't recognize just how brilliant she really was.

Phoebe shook her head. She wasn't going to let this ruin her day. She was going to go out and have a wonderful time with Kylie and hopefully get some laughs out of helping Aaron. Poor guy, at least to her, didn't know his right from his left and that made him intriguing. He seemed like a nice guy and if Kylie was right, he may be attacked again.

"Bye mommy, tell Antonia I'll play with her later." Kylie waved, her little sack of books on her shoulder and the sun glasses that Phoebe let her borrow on the top of her fiery bright red hair. "Bye everyone."

"Bye. We'll be back later..." Phoebe opened the garden gate and watched on as the little girl skipped down the pathway towards the lane. "...safe and sound."


End file.
